Squidward's Parent's
by fodoo
Summary: Squidward thinks about his parents... R&R!
1. Intro by a Poet

A/N: It is pretty obvious that I don't own Spongebob... ** WARNING Slight spoiler for episode "I'm with Stupid" **  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright and happy day in Bikini Bottom.   
  
Everyone was happy even Old Man Higginbottom.   
  
Yes all was happy except Squidward...   
  
For music and art was what he preferred.   
  
Sure he was angry and lonely...   
  
But needed something known as his "one and only".   
  
He usally sleeps angry and grim...   
  
As if he was torn limb from limb.   
  
He hasn't any family that he can remember.   
  
That's why his heart's cold as December.  
  
"Oh how I wonder who parented me,"   
  
Squidward said to a gloomy degree.   
  
An abundant number of questions have been driving him mad!   
  
...It picked at him as a little lad!  
  
As a child he was desserted...   
  
If he wasn't his additude would be inverted.   
  
At an orphanage he was raised...   
  
And then his mind had been blazed.   
  
He had nothing to connect to his folks...   
  
This is the biggest that invokes...  
  
After high-school he was let into the world...   
  
And when he came to his dorm, he hurled.   
  
It was as messy as can be!!   
  
He did not expect this after his associate degree...   
  
Dispite this he lived and slept in this filthy room...   
  
Aor he couldn't afford a house like a tomb.  
  
He could not get his diploma at the college though...   
  
Aor he day-dreamed of Vincent Van Gogh.   
  
He did not pass anything as much as we know!   
  
This is why he works at the Krusty Krab...   
  
And why he can't afford a meat slab.  
  
The peirod of thinking of his parent's have stopped...   
  
Until Patricks parents stopped [by]...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ReiNny(aka sister): Dont rhyme anymore!!!  
  
foodoo: Okie Dokie 


	2. Patrick's Parents go to Squid on Acciden...

A/N: !!Spoiler Alert!! "I'm With Stupid" spoiler... I do not like bunnies they're dumb...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PD(Patrick's Dad) : Hello...   
  
SQUIDWARD : Wrong house...  
  
PM : Do you know were we can find our son Patrick??  
  
Squidward looks towards Patrick's house and decide to do something...  
  
SQUIDWARD: ~~I didn't know he had parents~~ It's a long walk to his house why don't you rest here while we talk...  
  
  
  
~~~~MaNy BoTtLes LaTeR~~~~  
  
PD : You know what! I love being a dad but I'm too drunk to even walk to the bathroom... OPPSIE!!!  
  
PM : Coca-Cola does that to him...  
  
SQUIDWARD : I never knew my dad...  
  
PD : I HIT YOU IN TEH HEAD IF YOUS ISULTED ME AGAIN!!?  
  
SQUIDWARD : HuH???  
  
BBOOOOOOMMM!!! Squidward falls unconsuis...  
  
~~~DREAMY DREAM SEQUENCE THINGIE~~~  
  
GHOST : oOoHhHhH... I'm the ghost of the jellyfish!!!  
  
SQUIDWARD : HUH??  
  
Anouther ghost hits the Jellyfish Ghost...  
  
GHOST : I'm the ghost of Thomas Cochrane ansestor of your creator...  
  
SQUIDWARD : My MOM!!  
  
THOMAS COCHRANE : NO!!! Foodoo's mom.... I can help you find your parents though...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm lazy today... 


	3. Thomas Cochrane's Help

Thank you for all your reveiws now my anccestor will help Squidward find his parents...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TC(Tomas Cochrane) : Now... uhh... have a drink on th' deck!!  
  
SQUIDWARD : Is this what led your family to poverty??  
  
TC : Poverty?? Me lad this isn't what led me family to poverty 'twas gambilin'.  
  
SQUIDWARD : Point Taken... Now about my parents...  
  
TC : Aye! Ye seek his mother... well I can only show ye th' barrel it's up to ye to open it... (((Mopheus said "I can only show you the door, Neo, it's up to you to go though it")))  
  
SQUIDWARD : Eh?  
  
TC : Th' bond 'tween a mother and son will guide ye to yer mother... now be lost ye scalywag...  
  
SQUIDWARD : WAIT!!  
  
~~~Back in Bikini Bottom~~~  
  
PD : We need to get the shovel  
  
PM : I'm not gonna let you take another life and get away with it!!!  
  
SQUIDWARD : GO NEXT DOOR!!!  
  
PD : It's a miricle!!! WE DON'T HAVE TO GO TO JAIL!!!  
  
SQUIDWARD : Go to the flippin rock...  
  
PD+PM : okay...  
  
A mixture of annoyance and curiosity swells in Squidward's mind... What did Thomas Cochrane mean...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this is kind of odd... 


End file.
